DRAGONBALL UNLIMITED
by jake44665
Summary: Gojan tries to achieve super saiyan powers by training but is that really the case. see how he becomes super saiyan in this fiction btw i put in-progress becuz there will be more chapters after this-please review and tell is i should add or change something- also if some of you think i missed spelled gohan well actually its suppose to be gojan... i made up all the characters
1. super saiyan Gojan

DRAGONBALL UNLIMITED

Gojans hidden powers

Come on Gojan if u want to unlock your super saiyan powers then your going to have to train hard "my dad yelled" Oh Goyan give him a break…he's as been training all day ."my mom said". I felt embarrassed that my dad could go super saiyan and also my little brother tenks could go super saiyan also. My dad said I would spar with tenks today till 1 of us gave up. We both got in our fighting stances. Ready…Set…Go!" my father yelled as we began to kick and punch each other for round 1 which was practically a practice. LETS GET SERIOUS! "tenks yelled and turned super saiyan" I tried blocking attacks with my arms and dodging but his speed was amazing and gave me a few hits and then he knocked me over with a kamazuri blast. KA… MA….. ZURI… BLAST! I got blasted to a huge mountain calling out my defeat. Tenks started laughing and my dad was trying hard not to laugh at the fact that I got beaten up by a 10 year old.

This no fair "I said when I finally returned to the house". Why cant I turn super saiyan "I yelled while going to my room" When ever my father sparred with tenks the fight would always damage stuff and lasted for like 10 hours or something while if I would fight tenks or dad it last 30 good happens to me, ughhhh.

*in planet selia*

Princess Selia, what will be the next target. Hmmmmmm, the planet Earth. "said selia"

I will get the ship ready for departure tomorrow morning. I have heard there are some threats at planet earth. Then we will kill them and there planet as well muahahahaha.

*at planet earth*

Every night was the same as always: Tenks comes to my room and start laughing, my dad comes and says someday you will find your hidden powers then my mom comes and kisses me goodnight. The next mourning my dad told me and tenks that something was coming in and fast and to get ready and got in our fighting stance, dad and tenks went super saiyan and was holding back there laughter.

Soon a ship lands and a blue girl came out with a bunch of soldiers coming behind her. So these are the threats…..hahahaha they look weak, especially that 1 right there with the black hair"she laughed"

I looked surprised because she was pointing at me….my rage took over me and my arua turned gold and I turned semi super saiyan though my hair stayed the same.

My dad and brother couldn't help but laughing so hard to the ground and then getting up whipping tears of laughter. I started flying to selia but then my dad grabbed me then said not until the others were gone.

GO! Yelled selia as all the soldiers came towards us but in 30 minutes there were all dead. Then selia did something unforgivable. SELA BEAM! My dad died instantly and tenks grew weak….. NO! "yelled" *Gojans hair spiked while it turn gold he bulged up a little* YOU DARE HURT MY FAMILY!

To be continued….


	2. 2 super saiyans

DRAGONBALL UNLIMITED

Selia vs. Gojan part 1

Tenks fully recovered from the blast was now ready to fight. Tenks ran to Selia and got thrown to the side while Gojan instant transitioned behind her and kneed here in the back forcing her to fall back. Wow im so powerful and fast I thought in my head while kicking and punching her. Tenks did a kamazuri blast at her but she dodged it and kick him on the head making him fly to the rocky formations. Selia was to distracted to realize Gojan was charging up his own blast. GO… JAN…. BLAST! The blast hits selia knocking her out immediately. Gojan helped tenks up to his feet from being hit by selia. Uh oh "I said" as selia was getting to her feet with blood dropping from her mouth, she barely even looked heart but tenks and Gojan didn't have the energy to go on much further.

You look tired "selia said" while she started stretching and wiping blood from her mouth. Tenks and Gojan powered up and started to punch and kick her but all she did was dodge the attacks and when she found her chance she kicked Tenks in the stomach and punched Gojan in the face making them fall backwards.

IDIOTS "she yelled" YOU CANT BEAT ME! that's what u think Gojan said trying to get up from the floor. Tenks was unconscious and couldn't fight anymore so Gojan powered up and started throwing ki blast at her while she easily dodged them. Your so weak…..I haven't even go hurt yet. "said selia proudly"

I wont lose "I say while running to her" I dropped a couple punches and kicks to her but none were good. I kept fighting and all I did was get myself hurt. every time Gojan went for an attack she dodges it the counters it with either a kick, punch, or a ki blast to the face.

Gojan thought it was impossible to beat her….she was just to strong, she had a good strategy and Gojan couldn't find a way to get around it. Gojan charged up and started using his speed as his force to fight but he failed at that also getting a bunch of kicks and punches.

This is fun "laughed selia" but I think my friend over there can help me out I guess*pointing at a giant*

Gojans eyes widened then he start to punch fiercely at the dragons stomach and kicking him. Gojan tries to do huge ki blast but it gets interrupted by selia and then he knew that was his weakness. Gojan start to throw ki blast but it only stunned him for about 5 seconds then he would continue to fight Gojan. Gojan was being punched and because he was a giant it was more harder then selia's punches and more blood start getting out of Gojan. I don't think I can fight anymore "said Gojan as he fell to the ground in need of air" son, u are not a failure. Gojan heard a familiar voice.

Dad…is that you-yes it is, I want you to know that im sorry for acting like you were different because you couldn't go super saiyan…you can beat this guy…I know you can-thank you dad-now I think I should unlock your full potential.

*Gojan gets up and feels energy running throw his body, he charges up and sparks are running around him*

Thank you dad. Gojan runs to the giant and he fiercely punches him in the eye making him cry out load for about a minute.

YOU WANNA MESS WITH GIANT THEN THE GIANT IS GOING TO MESS WITH YOU!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Gojan wasn't scared of the giant and was ready to fight. Tenks was now conscious and was ready to fight beside Gojan. Its time to end this "said Gojan" haha your right "yelled selia"

Lets just finally finish this so I can destroy this place.

Who will win: Gojan and tenks or selia and the giant


	3. a destined hero

DRAGONBALL UNLIMITED

Selia vs. Gojan part 2

Tenks went for a kick to the giants stomach while Gojan threw ki blast at him. The giant was getting hurt and was screaming out loud, selia started to get worried because of the power they held in them when they fought together. Tenks kept on with the physical attacks while Gojan made combinations of ki blast. The giant seemed to become weak and could barely see the 2. " here's our chance" said Tenks. They both gathered there ki: KA…. MA…. ZURI….. BLAST! The 2 saiyan powers were to much to handle for the giant as he vanished making his way to hell.

"we did it!" yelled tenks hugging his exhausted brother. "did you forget me" said selia as she threw 2 ki blast sending the 2 brothers flying backwards. Tenks and Gojan just barely dodged the other 2 ki blast but somehow escaped safely. "hahahaha, you are weak" yelled selia tenks and Gojan was determined to beat selia, tenks ran for an attack while Gojan instant transitioned behind selia to again knee her in the back while tenks punches her stomach and kicked her head sending her crashing to the mountains. "Oh yea! We are totally going to win" tenks yelled

Selia came right in front of her looking as if she was never even hurt. "I should tell you that people at planet selia can heal themselves when there near death' whispered selia to there ears before punching both of them to the ground.

"YOUR TELLING ME ALL THOSE TIMES YOU WERE ALMOST DEAD BUT JUST HEALED YOURSELF!" yelled Gojan and tenks *Gojan and tenks felt more power as there eyes rolled behind there head and there aura grew more yellow then they had passed there super saiyan stats but not enough to become super saiyan 2 but stronger then Goyan*

"Your going to die for all of this" Gojan and trunks yelled as they punched and kicked her with there now amazing speed making every single 1 count. Selia dodged an attack by Gojan by flipping also to kick Tenks in the face and with that completed she punched Gojan only to find that they both got up quickly to there feet's and started there rampage again. "how could you become so strong so fast after just 1 secret I let out slip" thought selia in her head also being beaten up by Gojans and Tenks punches and kicks. "OK, you asked for it" screamed selia as she got far from the 2 and aimed for tenks while running to him.

POWER KICK, selia knocked Tenks out immediately while the distracted Gojan got kicked in the face by selia.

"You are a terrible fighter" selia said while she charged her energy.

GOOD NIGHT BLAST(sorry couldn't think of a name)! Gojan quickly got up and did his attack while he could.

KA…MA…ZURI….BLAST! Both of the plat made a huge force that could mean the end of the world if Gojan died. "You can never beat me and you never will, just look at your father dead on the ground right there…..I DID THAT" screamed selia

Showing Gojan his dead father was the biggest mistake selia has ever done…..HA! Gojans power burst making his blast stronger then selia's blast which killed her when the blast had gone through.

Gojan was proud of himself….he did something his dad and his brother couldn't do.

He reverted from super saiyan ascended and fainted with a smile on his face

This is only the beginning of dragon ball unlimited…..there are going to be more chapters after this

Please review I would really appreciate it.


	4. the tournament begins

DRAGONBALL UNLIMITED

Goyans back!

"wake up son" a familiar voice was calling the now conscious Gojan from being knocked out by Selia. "Dad?! DAD!" yelled Gojan as he went to hug his ALIVE father. "How did you come back to life" asked Gojan. Well….

*flash back*

Tenks had woken up an hour after selia was killed by the unconscious Gojan. "I want dad" whined tenks as he soon got an idea that would bring his dad, but tenks knew that if he told his mom his plan that she would not let him go. "Hey…..mom im going to ummmmm visit gigi" said tenks to his mother. Gigi was 1 of tenks saiyan friends, Goyan had saved him from the exploiting planet of the saiyan also seeing another saiyan he thought to remember as goku…..anyway tenks flew to the sky and made his way to gigi's place. "hey gigi do you want to go find the dragon balls so I can bring back my father to life" asked tenks waiting for an answer. "you mean spending a whole day with you looking for 7 dragon balls all day(yea you can tell she has a crush on him), OF COURSE!" said gigi excitedly looking for the most beautiful dress she had. "Ummm o…k….." said tenks nervously as he waited for gigi. *2 hours later* "look it's the last one"! Yelled tenks grabbing the ball and putting it behind him in his backpack.

*flash back ends*

"You can stop right there because I know where the rest of this is going" said the now bored Gojan. "im entering you, tenks, and gigi into a jr. tournament, gigi's parents said its ok that she can come and train with us" said Goyan making Tenks and Gojan really excited. "Im here"! gigi yelled, tenks smiled widely(since he is also in love with gigi). "hey gigi you ready to train" said Tenks getting into a fighting stance. "I've been hiding something" gigi said charging up her energy.*gigi's hair turned gold and her ki shout up to a rate higher then Tenks but not higher then Gojan* Tenks turned super saiyan and so did Gojan, then they started punching, kicking, and throwing ki blast. *1 hour later* "wow im tired" said the beaten up Tenks, Gojan, and Gigi.

"Let me make sure you know where your going" said Goyan "Gojan, you go to section A-Tenks, you go to section B-and Gigi you go to section C. I wouldn't want any of you fighting until you make it to the finals where there is 1 more person from the tournament for the older people. Ill be cheering you guys on, the tournaments in a week so you have to train everyday" explained Goyan to the 3 kids.

*day of the tournament*

"This is going to be fun" said Tenks trying to impress Gigi. "I wonder if there's actually to be a challenge this year" said Gojan not really that excited for the tournament. "Yea, last year the tournament was done in an hour and we weren't even trying to hurt them" laughed Tenks. "Lets set a rule" said Goyan before going to the stands. "you cant go super saiyan until the finals" said Goyan firmly "you could kill them or put them in the hospital" said Goyan. "understood"

"YES SIR"! they all said then went inside the door to the training room.

And so the tournament begins with first from section A Goyan and Fury! Yelled the announcer

To be continued…


	5. the green fighter

DRAGONBALL UNLIMITED

So you thought it was easy

Once the bell rang Gojan dashed to Fury and punched him lightly on his stomach with made Fury groan then Gojan kicked him out of the ring. We have a winner for the first round-GOJAN yelled the announcer. Round 2 from section B Tenks(the announcer giggled at his name) vs. Vylon said the announcer as he rang the bell. Vylon made the first move by running to Tenks but Tenks had already kicked him sending him backwards out of the ring. And Tenks win!(still laughing at Tenks name) Now from section C Gigi vs. Jonathan. Unlike Gojan and Tenks Gigi wanted to give everyone a show so when the match start she let him take the first few kicks. To Gigi's surprise the attacks only tickled her a little and was done playing games so she gave him a nice kick to his balls and picked him up then put him outside oh the ring gently whiled tears started to come down his eyes. Tenks and Gojans mouth dropped and even Goyan was looking kind of surprised at the events that just happened. Well….um… that's round 3 the announcer said also shocked and hoping that the boy would be alright. For the adult part of the tournament we have Jockan and Jack. Jockan looked was a green creature which made people think if that was just make up or if he was an alien. The bell rang and instantly Jockan did something that made Gojan, Tenks, Goyan, and Gigi really mad. SPIRAL….. ATTCK!

Soon jack was at the other end of the field what everyone saw was a dead man but nothing said that you couldn't kill someone in the tournament in the rules so everyone cheered loudly.

The tournament went on as no one else had died in the tournament but every other opponent that fought Jockan got badly hurt and sent to the hospital. Now going to the finals are Gojan, Tenks, Gigi and Jockan announced the announcer. It was now time for the 2 hour break where the players trained and talked to people: "Don't be afraid ok" said Goyan trying to cheer up the 3 kids who were about to fight a monster that killed a guy in a ring. "Who ever heard of a green guy walking down the street and you thinking it was a costume" joked Tenks trying to cheer Gojan and Gigi up. "Tenks its not going to work" said Gojan.

"You 2 should all go super saiyan after proving to him that your weak but don't get yourself too much out there if your actually going to turn super saiyan" said Goyan giving them some advice so they can fight Jockan. "Also when your about to get knocked out of the ring you should fly up before you reach the ground" said Goyan. "And feel confident" Goyan said while smiling at them and scratching the back of his head.

YOUR RIGHT!" yelled Gojan standing up. "We shouldn't act like we can win, we should act like there is hope and with 3 of us we can totally beat him up" YEA! We should all just finish him first and when were done… " Tenks was interrupted by Gigi. WE CAN THEN FINISH OFF EACH OTHER! She yelled. We all laughed and started to train a little for the fight.

"I BRUNG COOKIES" yelled Gojans and Tenks mother. In an instant they ran to Cindy(there mother) and each enjoyed themselves 2 cookies each. Cindy took 2 and Goyan took the last 4 making everyone forget about Jockan. It was a nice family moment(and a soon to be part of the family Gigi) as everyone was laughing and joking and having fun.

Now the 2 hours were up and the fight began.

Everyone went super saiyan and start to give quick attacks to jockan which had no effect on him. All 3 came together and did a kamazuri which was really strong but it didn't leave him a scratch. They all got angry and then Gojan and Tenks ascended past super saiyan. GOJAN… BLAST! Even Gojans blast had no effect as he just stood there smiling and not looking hurt at all." this is going to be hard" Gojan said.

To be continued…..


	6. bye bye green fighter

DRAGONBALL UNLIMITED

THE DEATH OF THE GREEN FIGHTER

Gojan goes for a punch to the face but Jockan counters it with a kick to the side of him almost knocking him out of the field. Jockan runs toward Tenks and kicks him to the face while Gigi gives him a headlock. "huh" the confused Gigi said after seeing the amulet around Jockans neck. I didn't think we need them but transport them to the tournament island yelled the announcer. In an instant all 4 where transported to an island. Now to lose this its either death or knock out. Tenks, Gojan, and Gigi started to fight with Jockan who was fighting back fiercely. Gigi kicks Jockan in the face and accidentally broke the amulet. Before Jockan could do anything Gojan kicked Jockan in the stomach sending him flying backwards far from the 3 super saiyan.

"I think he was cheating"! yelled Tenks with an angry face. "I don't we should worry about that now…lets go for a couple of attacks then when he's weak enough we can finish him off with kamazuri.

*at the official location of the tournament*

Goyan had been watching the tournament on the big scream and had realized the species of the green warrior. "Ha these species are weak, they count on the amulet that Gigi broke… they just have to weaken him then kill him with a kamazuri" explained Goyan to Cindy. "Well then they can do it" said Cindy as she was eating a cupcake.

Tenks went for a kick to his stomach while Gigi punch him in the face and to counter that Gojan smashed a ki blast to his head sending him down all the way. Jockan came up with a bloody face with lots of cuts around his body. Tenks gave a punch to his stomach and countered it by kicking him in the face.

All three gathered together to finish the warrior: KA…. MA….. ZURI…. BLAST!

Jockan was blast away and died because of the impact of the blast that hit him.

Gojan send a kick to Tenks knocking him out immediately. Then by sending Gigi to the ground he gave her a knockout kick that knocked her out after reaching the ground. They transported back to the official tournament and gave Gojan the prize money and the trophy.

When Tenks and Gigi gained consciousness they all celebrated the success of Gojan and went to the beach. Tenks and Gigi started to go out after the tournament and they all lived happily ever after. J

(END OF SESSON 1)

Sorry the story was short, I had other stuff to do but season 2 will be totally awesome!(not in the same story though)


End file.
